Cheeky Little Percy
Cheeky Little Percy is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Thomas’ Friendship Tales. Summary Sir Topham Hatt finds that the passengers are angry as there is no train for them as Henry is sulking. He goes to investigate and finds out that Henry has gone on strike along with Gordon and James. They tell Sir Topham Hatt that they are important tender engines and don’t shunt their own trains as that is a job for a tank engine. Sir Topham Hatt goes to find Edward who agrees to shunt for the big engines. However, the three big engines hiss steam at Edward and say that tender engines don’t shunt. Sir Topham Hatt realizes that Edward would be much happier in his own yard and goes to find a tank engine to shunt trains for the big engines. He goes to a workshop and sees big, little, happy and sad engines. Then, Sir Topham Hatt notices a little green engine sitting in the corner of the shed. The engine shyly smiles the controller, who decides to buy him and calls him Percy. The newly named Percy is delighted and is eager to get started. He meets Edward at the Yard, who then shows him what to do. Moments later, Henry comes by about to rudely wheesh Edward when Percy lets out a huge hiss of steam. Henry, startled, rushed back to the shed. Later, Thomas is brought to the Yard by Sir Topham Hatt, who explains that he’s shut up the big engines to teach them a lesson and wants the three small engines to run the line. Thomas is delighted and he, Percy and Edward set to work. They run the line smoothly and make the big engines regret going on strike. A few days later, Sir Topham Hatt forgives the tender engines and promises to let them out if they behave. They agree and are allowed to pull trains again. Soon, Thomas, Edward and Percy go and play on the Branch Line for a while. Percy ends up being a bit cheeky to the big engines and makes them cross. Later, Percy drops off some trucks in a siding and goes to the signal box to be let back in the Yard. Edward warned Percy to whistle so the signalman could know he was there. But Percy forgets to whistle, but then, to his horror, sees Gordon heading down the line with the Express. Percy closes his eyes as he prepares for a crash, but Gordon stops just in time. Frightened by Gordon’s sudden appearance, Percy accidentally bumps his crew off his footplate and ends up rolling down the Main Line. Luckily, Henry is at the next signalbox and alerts the signalman to switch the points. Percy swerves into a siding and crashes into the buffers. Moments later, Gordon arrived looking rather pleased. He congratulates Percy for starting so quickly and preventing a nasty accident. Percy apologizes for being cheeky and is now much more careful when he’s on the Main Line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Jinty (cameo) * Violet (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * The Yards * The Main Line * Wellsworth Station * Edward’s Shed * Ffarquhar Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to utilize the new theme song. * This episode is final time Annie and Clarabel use their old models. * This episode is based on the stories “Trouble in the Shed” and “Percy Runs Away.” * Stock footage from A Really Useful Engine, Thomas, Terence and Bertie and edited stock footage from Elephants and Bootlaces was used. Category:Season 1 Episodes